


The Blue Scarf

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura cut the last thread and looked at her work. After pricking all her fingers and working for hours, the scarf she had knitted for Sasuke was finally finished. As soon as Team 7 was formed, Sakura decided to make a special gift for him and hoped that he would like it.





	The Blue Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura cut the last thread and looked at her work. After pricking all her fingers and working for hours, the scarf she had knitted for Sasuke was finally finished. She had specially chosen a blue wool for him and had added his name with a silver thread. As soon as Team 7 was formed, Sakura decided to make a special gift for him and hoped that he would like it. She put the scarf in a bag and smiled. Tomorrow, she would give it to him.

The next morning, Sakura arrived early at Team 7's meeting point. She knew that Kakashi would not be here for several hours, but she wanted to be sure she could spend a moment alone with Sasuke. She sat on the bench, she looked at the bag she had put down next to her. She had put her heart into it. After a few minutes, she saw Sasuke arrive. She rose and waved her hand.

‘Sasuke-kun !’

Sasuke passed her without saying a word to her and sat on the bench. Sakura lost her smile, but it did not matter, she thought. After all, he was like that with everyone. She smiled again, sat next to him and handed him the bag.

‘It's for you,’ she said.

Surprised, Sasuke took the bag. He looked inside and took the scarf out.

‘I knitted it specially for you,’ Sakura added.

Sasuke smiled slightly. It was barely visible, but Sakura saw it.

‘Thank you.’

Sakura grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke liked the scarf and that was all that matter.

At the end of the day, Sasuke came home. He took the scarf out of the bag and unfolded it. In the corner of the scarf he saw his embroidered name. He touched the silver threads with his fingertips. Curiously, Sakura's gift touched him. It was the first time someone had given him a gift like this since his parents’ the death. He put the scarf around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. It fitted him perfectly. Even if it had some flaws, he could see all the hard work that Sakura had done.

A few weeks later, Team 7 was on a mission. The nights were cool. Sasuke took the blue scarf out of his bag and put it around his neck. Sakura recognized the scarf she had knitted. She smiled, but did not say a word. Just seeing Sasuke wearing the scarf made her happy.

******

Sasuke got his bag ready. He had decided to leave Konoha. Staying in the village made him weak and he had to become stronger to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. And if he had to follow Orochimaru, then he would do it. He opened the last drawer and saw the blue scarf. He wanted to cut all his bonds with Konoha, so why he did not want to leave that scarf ? He grabbed it and put it in his bag.

Later, Sakura tried to stop him. Without her knowing, she had told him everything he needed to hear. He had to take it upon himself to not forget his revenge. He laid her unconscious on the bench. The one where she had offered him the scarf. He knelt down next to her and pushed back a lock of hair that fell on her face. He looked at her for a moment, wanting to engrave the memory of Sakura forever. At that moment, what he felt for Sakura were completely unknown to him. Was it love ? He should not, his feelings made him weak. He had to forget all he felt for her before he could change his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up and left the village.

******

Two years had passed. It was the first time since he left Konoha that Sasuke met team 7 again. Being encounter with Sakura had moved him more than he would have liked. He had not shown anything in his behaviour. He watched her. He immediately noticed that she had changed. She was no longer the girl he had left in Konoha. Her posture, her eyes showed a strength and a determination that he did not know she had.

Once in his room, he opened his bag that was in a corner and took the scarf that Sakura had knitted out. It was the first time he looked at it since he had arrived at Orochimaru's lair. He sat on his bed and touched the embroidered name with his thumb. He had not thought about her for two years. So why now he could not get her out of his head ? He put the scarf on the bed and put his head in his hands. He had to think of Itachi, nothing but Itachi.

******

After walking for hours, Team Hebi stopped. It was getting dark and it was useless to continue their journey. They sat around the fire that Jugo had lit. Sasuke watched the flames dancing. He was so close to Itachi, he could feel it. Soon, he would satisfy his desire for vengeance. He pulled out of his thoughts when Karin asked in which bag the stocks were.

‘In mine,’ Sasuke said.

He heard the zipper of his bag and Karin take the tocks.

‘What is it ?’ She asked.

Sasuke saw Karin take the scarf out of his bag and unfold it.

‘It’s really badly done, where did you get that ?’

Sasuke was assailed by anger. He was in a mad rage when he saw Sakura's scarf in Karin's hand. He stood up, snatched the scarf of Karin's hand and caught hold of her by the throat. He knew that if he squeezed a little harder, she would lose consciousness. A little stronger and he would kill her. His Sharingan was activated and he could see the fear in her eyes.

‘I forbid you to touch it.’  
‘Sasuke.’

He felt Jugo's hand on his shoulder and it brought him into his senses. He deactivated his Sharingan and let Karin fall to her knees. She coughed and put her hand on her red throat, trying to catch her breath. He freed his shoulder from Jugo's hand, went back to his seat and looked at the fire again. He squeezed the scarf with all his strength. Since he had seen Sakura again, the feelings he had for her had resurfaced. He was trying to suppress them again, even if it seemed impossible. He spent the rest of the night with the scarf tightly in his hand.

******

Sasuke had now joined the Akatsuki. He had achieved the goal he had set himself years ago. He had killed Itachi, he thought he had avenged his clan. But the truth had been revealed to him. Itachi had sacrificed himself for Konoha. He had only been a mere pawn in their game. A pawn they had not hesitated to use. Konoha had taken his parents from him. Konoha had taken Itachi from him. And for that, they would all pay.

He had seen Sakura again after his battle with Danzo. She was alone and said that she wanted to stay with him. The memory of their separation in Konoha came back to him. And for a moment, he was ready to accept, ready to be with her again. And even if he wanted to believe it, he realized that she had laid a trap to him and that she was there to kill him. A blind rage assailed him. She had betrayed him too. If Naruto had not arrived in time, he would have killed her.

Madara took him back to their lair. Once alone, he took the scarf out of his bag, threw it on the floor and was about to set fire to it. He took a deep breath, but stopped. He could not. In spite of all that had happened, he could not destroy this scarf. He turned toward the wall and gave it a violent punch. Sakura had betrayed him, he thought. So why did she still have this effect on him ?

******

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, the sun's rays dazzled him. He could smell the characteristic smell of a hospital room. All that had happened in the last few days came back to him. He looked at his left arm, it was no longer there. His gaze swept the room. Sakura had her back to him and was writing something.

‘Sakura.’

She turned to look at him and headed for his bed.

‘You’re awake. Most of your injuries have been treated. A few more days and you will be able to leave.’

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. Leave the hospital to end in prison. He knew what was in store for him, but he was ready to accept his sentence.

‘And Naruto ? ’ He asked.  
‘He is in the room next door. He is recovering.’

Sasuke nodded.

‘I'll let you rest.’  
‘Sakura wait !’

He took her hand and pulled her gently towards him.

‘Thank you.’

Sakura smiled, understanding what he meant. Thank you for never giving up on him. Thank you for always believing in him. Thank you for forgiving him and loving him. Sasuke was not ready to let her go yet. He needed to feel her next to him. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and their fingers intertwined.

He could not help thinking of the twelve-year-old girl she had been and who had knitted a blue scarf for him, and the young woman she had become. She was probably the one he had hurt the most and she still found the strength to be there for him. Naruto had brought him back from darkness, but Sakura was his light.

Several weeks later, Sasuke's verdict was finally pronounced and against all expectations he was freed. He knew it was thanks to Kakashi who was now Hokage and Naruto. He had a second chance and he would not spoil it. He left the village again. But this time it was different. He did not leave for vengeance, but for redemption. He had spent so many years in the darkness that he had to know who he was. He had to become a better man for Sakura.

******

Sasuke returned to Konoha two years later. His return had only lasted a few weeks, Kakashi gave him a mission in a neighbouring village. Sakura was also sent to the village as a medic.

Sasuke got his bag ready and Sakura was sitting on his bed. He put his clothes in his bag when he heard Sakura said :

‘Sasuke-kun, is it ...’

He looked at the clothe in his hand, it was the scarf she had knitted. He was so used to take it with him that he did not pay attention.

‘It's the scarf you knitted.’  
‘I didn’t know that you still have it.’

Sasuke sat next to her and handed her the scarf.

‘I have never been able to part with it.’

Sakura gently touched the silver thread with her fingertips and smiled. Sasuke looked at her, she was beautiful. He pushed back a lock of hair, put it behind her ear and stroked her cheek. He came up to her and they kissed. Sasuke knew how lucky he was to have Sakura in his life. He realized he had been wrong years ago. The love he felt for her did not make him weak, he made him so much stronger. After spending all this time away from her, he had realized he needed her and he needed her love.

******

Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada walked in the snowy streets of Konoha to Naruto's home. It had become a tradition. When Sasuke returned to the village, the Uchihas and Uzumakis had dinner together. Night had fallen and the streets of the village were almost deserted. The air was cold and Sarada sneezed. Sasuke came up to his daughter and put the blue scarf he wore around her neck. Sarada looked at the scarf, surprised.

‘It's a gift that your mother knitted for me when we were genins. It is precious to me.’

Sarada nodded, promising her father that she would take care of it. Sasuke smiled and went back next to Sakura. He took her hand and the three of them continued their way to Naruto's home.

_The end___


End file.
